1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child seats provided with anchoring harnesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to hold the child safety seat in place, whereas the child safety seat has an internal child restraint harness more adapted to provide protection for the young child.
For a child of higher age, the size of the child safety seat may not be adapted to seat the child having a larger body. In this case, a booster seat may be used to increase the height at which the child sits, and the seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to properly restrain the child. Unlike the child safety seat, the booster seat is usually placed on the vehicle passenger's seat without attachment. When collision occurs, the booster seat may be subject to displacement, which may adversely affect the restraining protection provided by the seatbelt.
Accordingly, there is a need for a child seat that can be securely held in place when installed in a vehicle, and address at least the foregoing issues.